dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UndoneZodia/TOP Tips and Tricks
TOP Tips and Tricks Opening: I've been SOLOing TOP for a few days, but before that I was a healer. Here are some of my tips and tricks for those participating in a TOP. Soloer Tips: ''' Alright soloers! (Soloers probably isn't a word) You're the most important part of TOP (except for healers which you need.) You have to defeat all the hard guys like Jiren, and basically carry everyone in TOP. Have fun with that! 1. '''Always make sure you have a healer. '''If you don't confirm you have a healer, your chance at winning pretty much drops to 0. Trust me on this one. You might think "Oh, I can just wing it and wait to heal." Trust me when I say that even if you someone make it to Jiren, you're most likely gonna get clapped if someone doesn't have your back healing you. 2. '''Deal with the harder NPCs like Goku and Vegeta, along with glitched NPCs first. Make sure to fight the hardest NPCs first. If you're gonna fail, it's most likely gonna be against one of the harder guys like Vegeta (I say Vegeta because he spams so much along with getting constantly attacked by Cabba that its harder than Goku.) So, instead of waiting until near the end to fail, do it off the bat so if you fail it's not too infuriating or too much time wasted. Also, if you know theres a NPC that tends to glitch you and either make it so you can't move or so you can't attack, either way, get them out first, even before Goku or Vegeta. I've had TOPs where I've gotten to the very end and I'll take on an NPC (in this case, Roselle) and I got glitched where I could only fly in circles, practically my character's foot was stuck. So, make sure to get the most glitchy characters down before you do anything else. 3. Make sure that other people in the TOP know to stay out of your way. I was in a TOP where I got killed because this 200 IQ saiyan got in my way and ended up getting me killed (Nothing against saiyans just it was a saiyan in this example.) So make sure to either make the non-healers reset, or make sure they stay out of your way. 4. Don't try to solo if you have 200 reds or less. '''It's already risky enough with 300 or below (what I've found) but 200 or below is a no go unless you're really good. It's not worth the risk, just find someone to carry you and wish for more zeni for more reds. 5. 5th and final tip: '''Make sure to have a friend whos a healer. '''Sometimes you can't find healers in the Queue World, so it's better to have a back up if you need to do a TOP. It can also be helpful to have a friend who heals during a TOP. Alright Soloers! I hope you enjoy these tips and use them well! '''Healer Tips: Alright healers, you're the most important part of TOP (not including the soloers) and are responsible for making sure that everyone gets healed. Don't die! 1. Find out where the soloer wants you. '''I'll tell you now, theres a good chance the soloer will want you in a certain spot. Either on the tower or following them so you can heal them immediately in battle if they get low. I recommend if they don't specify, just go and chill on the tower. Ultimately (unless someone brings NPCs there which is actually kind of comon) you're safe and your chance of death there is generally the lowest. 2. '''Don't die. It sounds like a stupid tip but I'm being serious. Unless the soloer is weird, do not die. You may think you're better out of the way but trust me when I say its annoying during the Jiren fight when you have to fly over to the stands and get healed. Theres a good chance of the soloer dying. If you want to win the TOP, don't die. 3. Follow the person fighting Jiren. '''When its time for the Jiren fight, fly down and float / fly around the soloer. While their fighting Jiren, heal them. Now, you need to be close enough so that you can heal the healer, but you don't want to be too close, or else Jiren will turn his attention on you. So just be careful. 4. '''Don't go afk. I've personally had experiences with healers who go afk at the worst times. I'll be in need of a desperate heal because Vegeta is spamming Final Flash every 2 seconds, and I'll get up to the healer and they'll be afk. If someone flies up with half health, theres a good chance they need to be healed, so quickly heal them so they can get on with their fight. Alrighty healers! I hope you find these tips helpful and useful! Random Participants: Alright participants / players. These are just helpful tips to getting by in a TOP. 1. Don't get in the way. Trust me when I say its extremely annoying for someone who is soloing to get interrupted in a fight. Find your own guy to fight, don't interrupt another person. Be useful but don't be annoying. 2. Work on the weaker NPCs. Generally speaking, if someone is soloing, you should work on eliminating the easier targets so once the soloer is done taking down the hard targets, they don't have that much work left to do. 3. Choose a target, don't attack multiple. '''It's extremely annoying when a ton of NPCs are hostile because people ran around hitting a lot of them. If you're gonna fight someone, stick to it. Don't cause a ton of NPCs to go hostile. 4. '''Don't troll. Just in general, trolling is extremely annoying, so just don't do it. That's the end of my tips for you participants, have fun! Ending: I hope you enjoyed my tips and tricks and find some of them useful in TOP. Hopefully they're useful to you and help you succeed. Anyhow, see ya! Category:Blog posts Category:Tournament of Power Category:TOP Category:TOP Tips and Tricks Category:Tips and Tricks